This Core Grant will further the research aims of 17 vision investigators at the University of Minnesota by supporting four research and service modules. The Digital Imaging module, consists of two components, the Confocal Microscope facility and the Image Analysis facility. The Confocal facility will be used by Core Grant investigators to acquire images from histological sections and from live tissues. The Image Analysis facility will be used to process, analyze and produce hard copies of images acquired on the confocal microscope and images produced in investigator laboratories. The Digital Imaging manager will supervise the Confocal and Image Analysis facilities and train investigators and staff on the use of the equipment. The Information Technology module will provide essential technical support for the Digital Imaging module as well as for individual investigators using microcomputers. The Information Technology manager will maintain the Core Grant network server, will provide networking and microcomputer support to investigators, and will create archival backups of investigator data. The Histology module will provide a fully equipped histology laboratory and the and the services of the module histologist to Core Grant investigators. Procedures offered by the facility include paraffin and frozen sections of ocular tissue, hematoxylin and eosin staining of sections, immunohistochemistry, PCR, in situ hybridization, nuclease protection assays, RNA extraction, plasmid design and construction, and sequence analysis. The Machine Shop module will provide the services of a skilled machinist to Core Grant investigators who require custom design and machining of equipment and components for their research. The modules will be linked together by a dedicated computer network that will facilitate investigator access and will enhance the capabilities of the facilities. Each module will be directed by an established NEI-funded investigator. The Core Grant will be administered by an advisory group comprised of the grant PI and module directors. The Core Grant, by providing research and service facilities, will further the research efforts of vision researchers at the University of Minnesota.